


Better Than Fiction

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Dildos, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Magic Induced ABO, Magic Induced Heat, Magic Induced Rut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Magnus, Rimming, Roleplay, Rutting, Sexual Roleplay, Slight feminization, The R-word is mentioned once at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Magnus loves to read erotic fiction and decides to ask Alec if he wants to try out one of his favorite kinks.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Play Your Role [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359889
Comments: 15
Kudos: 347





	Better Than Fiction

Magnus loved to read erotic fiction.

This isn’t really a secret. All you have to do is take a quick look through his bookshelves to see the numerous titles and cover art that make it very clear that these books are quite explicit. He’d been reading them for centuries and he honestly couldn’t remember how he first fell into the genre. It was probably when he first lived in Paris. The Parisians were always more sexually open than the rest of the Old World. 

Magnus didn’t have a particular kink that he stuck to. He read a bit of everything and discovered he liked some things more than others. He also had his favorite writers in every period. It was harder to obtain erotic fiction in the past, especially when the Victorian era ushered in a new level of Puritanism that even surprised him. Now, with the internet and large chains of bookstores, his choice of fiction was never out of reach. 

He spent more time reading when Alec initially became the Inquisitor. Alec was new to the job and going through many growing pains, not to mention he had a few scandals to clean up and the remaining Circle members were lingering around causing problems. All of this needed to be dealt which meant Magnus spent many nights along, eating dinner and reading his latest book. He didn’t always read erotic fiction but with Alexander gone, he needed something to turn him on. He read a number of books by various writers before stumbling upon a new kink: Alpha/Beta/Omega.

The dynamic was used in many different ways and everyone seemed to have a different interpretation of it, but there were a few things that stayed the same: Alphas had a big knot and went into ruts, and Omegas went into heats and their holes got really wet...and Magnus really wanted to try this. He wanted Alec to bend him over and fuck his wet whole before forcing his knot inside of him. 

Magnus knew he could achieve this with a combination of potions, charms and other magic. He just wasn’t sure how Alec would take it. They were very open about their fantasies and turn-ons, but Magnus was still worried. He’d never pulled something from one of his books before and he wasn't sure if Alec would be willing to take a potion that would change his anatomy. He would never know the answer if he didn’t ask, so one night Magnus walked into the bedroom with a book in hand. Alec was already dressed for bed and sitting against the headboard.

Magnus crawled into the bed and straddled Alec, giving him a few kisses before pulling back. “I want to try something in the bedroom.” He breathed out and Alec nodded.

“What is it?” Alec questioned, his hands rubbing Magnus’ thighs.

“Um…” Magnus sighed. “It’s kind of hard to explain...it’s better if you read this.” Magnus opened the book he was holding to the correct page and handed it to Alec.

“These two pages?” Alec asked to make sure and Magnus nodded. The Inquisitor shrugged before looking at the book and started to read. Magnus bit his lip as he watched Alec. His face wasn’t expressive as he read. It continued to be neutral as his eyes trailed down the page. He wasn’t laughing or openly disgusted, so Magnus took that as a victory. He waited impatiently for his husband to finish reading the two pages, biting his lip to keep himself from interrupting Alexander.

It isn’t long before Alec closed the book and places it on the bed beside them. “So…” Alec started and Magnus perked up, sitting up straight in Alec’s lap. “What...role would you wa-.”

“Omega.” Magnus answered before Alec finished the question. Alec smirked as his hands came up to hold Magnus’ waist.

“And I’d be your alpha?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded. Alec hummed as he pulled Magnus closer, so they were pressed together. He grabbed Magnus’ ass and Magnus let out a soft moan. “You’d be my little omega in heat, so wet and open for me.” He teased and Magnus let out a whimper. 

“Alec.”

“And I’d put you on my big alpha cock, force you to take my knot.” Alec slipped his hand in Magnus’ pajamas and gripped his bare ass. “Fuck my knot deep inside you.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus moaned. “Don’t tease me like this if you’re not willing to do it.”

Alec frowned. “Who said I wasn’t willing? I want to wreck you on my knot.” He confessed and Magnus felt giddy inside because his fantasy was going to come true.

* * *

It took a couple weeks to get everything ready. Magnus had to do some research to get the right combination of potions and spells before preparing everything. Once he finished, the couple decided to take the potions and perform the spells on a Friday. The potions and spells were only supposed to last 24 hours but they wanted to try it on a weekend just in case something went awry.

Alec still had some things to do so they both took the potions and finished the ritual in the morning before Alec headed out to work. Magnus had cleared his schedule for the next few days, so he stayed home tidying up. A few hours went by before he started to feel the effects of his handiwork.

He felt hot, ridiculously hot all over his body. It’s called a heat for a reason, but maybe the writers should start calling it hell. Magnus made his way to the kitchen and opened the freezer, sighing in relief as the cool air hit him. It was only a temporary reprieve from the sudden temperature change. His skin felt tacky with sweat and his clothes were suddenly irritating him. He waved his hand and his shirt disappeared from his body. He grabbed an ice cube from the ice maker and pressed it to his neck. It felt nice, but it isn’t enough. Magnus huffed as he slammed the freezer shut and then walked over to the sink. He turned on the water at the sink and reached up to grab a glass to get some water. That’s when he felt it: a bit of slick slipping from his hole.

Magnus forgot about the glass and turned the water off. He let out a groan as he moved through the loft to the bedroom. His body felt tired, but energized at the same time. He felt as if he was moving through quicksand, taking forever to get to their bedroom. When he finally walked into the bedroom, he immediately threw himself on the bed. He quickly shimmed out of his pants and underwear and was happy to get rid of them. Magnus reached behind him and pressed his finger to his hole, he was already very wet. Slick slid down from his hole and dripped onto his thighs. Magnus moaned out as his finger easily slid inside of him. His “heat” had come on faster than he expected. “Fuck…” Magnus moaned. “Alec…” Magnus moaned. He needed to get Alec.

Magnus focused long enough to flick his wrist and his phone came flying into the room. He managed to unlock his phone and dial Alec. It wasn’t long before his husband answered. “Alpha…” Magnus whined into the phone and he could hear a low growl that made him shiver. 

“I’m coming home.” Alec said quickly before hanging up the phone.

Magnus tossed his phone somewhere and went back to focusing on himself and the emptiness he was feeling at the moment. “Ugh.” Magnus groaned out in frustration as he laid on his back. He bent his knees and pulled them back to his chest before reaching down to thrust two fingers into his whole. It feels good, but it’s not enough. He pushed a third finger inside, but it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t his Alec, his alpha. 

Magnus whimpered as he moved his hips, grinding on his fingers. It did take some of the edge off but if Alec didn’t come home in two seconds, he was going to go crazy. He just needed Alec to be inside of him. Until Alec came home, he had to keep himself sane. Magnus rolled over to the side of the bed and looked underneath it. He grabbed the plastic tub under the bed and pulled out the toy bin, as Magnus called it. He looked through but for only a moment, he wasn’t in any position to be picky. He grabbed a dildo and went to lay back on the bed. Magnus quickly positioned the dildo at his entrance. He rubbed the tip against his wet hole, getting the dildo slick before pushing the piece of plastic inside of him. Magnus moaned as he started to fuck himself. The dildo wasn’t as big as Alec and it didn’t have a knot, but it would have to do until his alpha came home. 

Magnus pushed the dildo as deep as he could inside of him, trying to reach something that he just couldn’t. “Fuck…” Magnus half-moaned, half-groaned out in frustration. He moved his hand faster and rolled his hips. He was so focused on fucking the dildo that he didn’t hear the loft door open, nor did he feel the shift in his wards. Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and Magnus raised his head to see Alec standing in the doorway. Magnus would have jumped for joy if he wasn’t currently fucking a dildo.

“Alpha…” Magnus whined and Alec was across the room in a second. Magnus briefly wondered if Alec had activated his speed rune, but the thought quickly vanished as soon as Alec climbed on top of him. As soon as Alec touched him, he felt some relief from the heat. His skin didn’t feel as if he was on fire but it still wasn’t enough. “Alpha…” Magnus whined. Alec shushed him with a kiss. 

“I’ve got you.” Alec mumbled as he shook off his jacket and through it onto the floor. “I’ll take care of you, my omega.” Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’, swallowing any last whimpers before moving his mouth to Magnus’ neck. He wasn’t sure why but he had this overwhelming need to mark Magnus. He wanted everyone to see that Magnus was his. “My omega.” He growled as he started to mouth at Magnus’ neck, his nose buried against Magnus’ neck. He moaned against Magnus’ neck as he inhaled. “Fuck, you smell so good.” The sandalwood soap mixed perfectly with Magnus’ natural scent and Alec felt his mind clouding over as Magnus’ heat affected him. 

Magnus pulled at Alec’s shirt. “Off.” Magnus demanded. He needed to feel Alec’s skin on his. Alec chuckled but quickly complied, taking off his shirt before turning to his jeans. Alec quickly removed them along with his underwear before settling between Magnus’ legs.

Magnus’ eyes immediately went to focus on Alec’s cock hanging heavily between his legs. He licks his lips as he noticed the base of Alec’s cock was a bit thicker. Magnus opened his legs for Alec to easily maneuver. He watched as Alec knelled down to be eye level with his hole. Without warning, Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ wet hole. “Oh, fuck! Alpha.” Magnus moaned and rolled his hips to fuck himself on Alec’s tongue.

Alec moaned in pleasure as his tongue traced over the smooth walls of Magnus’ hole. The slick tasted amazing and was practically gushing out of Magnus and dripped down his chin. He pulled back to slip two fingers inside of his omega. “I wonder if I can make you squirt.” He mumbled by Magnus could still hear his husband.

“Oh, by the devil!” Magnus let out a choked moan as Alec fucked him with his fingers. A quick image of him gushing out more slick as Alec fucked him crossed his mind, and it was almost too much for Magnus to handle. “Alec, please, need you in me.” He moaned as he felt another finger easily slip inside of him. 

Alec would have to test the squirting theory later. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ slick thighs before hushing his lover. “I’ve got you.” Alec spoke before sitting back on his heels and pulled his fingers from Magnus. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” Alec said and watched Magnus scramble to his hands and knees. Alec moaned as Magnus perfectly presented him. His ass up and his back perfectly arched as his head laid on the pillows. Something inside of Alec growled out ‘mate’ and he wasn’t about to ignore the voice. He grabbed his cock, stroking himself as he lined up with Magnus’ hole. He rubbed his length across Magnus’ entrance, slicking himself up before pressing inside of Magnus in one thrust. 

“Yes!” Magnus’ moaned into the pillows. He felt like something was purring inside of him as Alec finally took him. Magnus pushed back onto Alec, wiggling his hips to get Alec to move. 

Alec shuddered as he bottomed out inside of Magnus. His husband always felt amazing around his cock but something was definitely different now. Was it the wetness? “By the fucking Angel…” Alec moaned as he gripped Magnus’ hips. He started to roughly fuck Magnus, not starting out slowly like he normally would. He pounded into Magnus, the slapping of skin and the wet squelching sound urging him on. “Your cunt is so wet, so good.” He moaned as his thrusts became stronger. “Want me to cum in you? Breed you?”

“Nh, oh, fuck!” Magnus couldn’t string coherent words together as Alec fucked him, his cock rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. “Yes!” Magnus moaned. “Want it, want it, knot me.”

Alec growled as he pushed deeper inside of Magnus. “Want me to knot your pussy?”

“Oh, fuck…” Magnus eyes rolled as Alec spoke, he didn’t know Alec calling his hole a pussy was such a turn on. “M’cumming!” Magnus yelled before the orgasm washed over him. His body clenched as stars formed behind his eyes and his body shook as Alec continued to fuck him.

“Magnus…” Alec breathed out as his husband clenched around his cock as he came. A second later slick gushed out onto his cock and that turned Alec on like no other. “Squirting on my cock.” Alec snapped his hips faster into Magnus, essentially rutting into him. He started to feel the base of his cock swell and knew this was the knot thing that Magnus had been talking about. “M’gonna knot you baby.”

“Yes, give it to me. Knot me!” Magnus could feel the base of Alec’s cock starting to swell, catching the rim as Alec thrust. He pushed back as much as he could but his body was still shaking. “Breed me!”

Alec slammed into Magnus a final time and his knot popped, fully expanding and locking him inside of his husband. “Magnus!” Alec nearly screamed as he came. This orgasm was stronger than he’d ever experienced before. It was longer as well, he was still coming inside of Magnus and filling him up with his cum.

“Alexander!” Magnus felt Alec’s knot pop inside of him and another orgasm rocked his body. This was better than he could have possibly imagined. The second orgasm was stronger than the first with Alec’s knot pressing into his prostate. He could feel Alec cumming inside of him and the copious amount of cum seemed to turn Magnus on even more. His thighs shook and his knees were close to giving out as his magic sparked at his fingertips. He wasn’t sure what his magic was trying to do and Magnus didn’t have the ability to care. He felt boneless underneath his love. He was glad when he felt Alec wrap his arm around his middle.

“I’m gonna move us to our side.” Alec spoke softly and then held Magnus close to him as he turned them over and laid them down on their side, careful not to jostle Magnus. 

Magnus sighed happily as Alec wrapped his arms around him and snuggled him to his chest. “Damn…” Magnus breathed out.

“Yeah.” Alec breathed out. “That was…”

“Intense.” Magnus finished as his eyes fluttered closed. His body was still buzzing from the orgasm and he felt his hole involuntary clenching around the thick knot inside him, making sure the knot stayed firmly in place. “It’s thicker than I thought it would be.”

“Hurting?” Alec questioned and Magnus shook his head. 

“No, feels good.” 

Alec let out a moan as Magnus clenched particularly hard around him, his nose fell into the crook of Magnus’ neck. He closed his eyes, trying to get himself under control. “Stop clenching.” He gritted out and then sharply inhaled. Magnus’ scent filled his nose and he immediately knew that was a mistake. He tilted his head away from Magnus’ neck to get away from the intoxicating scent. 

“Sorry, I can’t.” Magnus apologized for the involuntary teasing. “My hole has a mind of its own.” He added then thought of an idea. Magic sparked at his fingers. He was tired but maybe he could use his magic to stop the clenching. “Maybe I can us-Alexander!” Magnus yelped. Alec held his hips and fucked his knot into him. He could only pull out so much, but that didn’t stop the nephilim. He pulled out as much as he could and thrusted hard into Magnus. The warlock reached down to grip Alec’s hand that was on his hip, squeezing hard as Alec used his hole. Magnus could hear Alec growling in his ear and a gush of slick slipped out of his hole. “Alexander, I-.” 

“Mine!” Alec growled in Magnus’ ear, moving his hips as quickly as he could. He nipped and sucked at Magnus’ neck, marking him as his orgasm neared. 

Magnus nodded. “Yes, yours, yes! Oh, shit! I’m cumming again!” His orgasm hit him like a freight train, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body shook and spasm. He gasped and buried his head in the pillows as he let out a muffled scream.

Alec came with equal intensity, filling Magnus with more of his cum as he bit at Magnus’ collarbone. He bit so hard that he broke the skin and the metallic taste brought him out of whatever fog was over him. “Fuck, are you okay?” Alec questioned, out of breath as he looked down at the spot that he bit. A small drop of blood pooled to the surface before quickly healing. Magnus happily let out a purr that seemed to soothe Alec.

“I am amazing.”

* * *

The next morning, Magnus was in the kitchen fixing himself a cup of coffee. He happily hummed a random tune as he poured the creamer into the cup and waited for the pot to finish brewing. He only wore one of Alec’s button up shirts and his bare feet tapped on the kitchen floor. He felt a soft ache in his backside and his body felt like it had gone through the ringer but he absolutely loved it. It was better than he thought it would be. It was better than what the stories had laid out. Alec was like a man possessed and Magnus was more than willing to take what he gave. The heat made him submissive and more than eager to be filled by his husband. 

Magnus let out a surprised yelp when Alec walked into the kitchen, smacking him on the ass before turning toward the refrigerator. “Good morning.” Alec smirked before he rifled through the fridge. 

“Good morning to you.” Magnus replied, smiling as he looked over his shoulder at Alec. “How do you feel?” He asked before turning back to the finished pot of coffee. Alec placed the eggs on the counter before going over to Magnus. He walked behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I think I should be asking you that question.” Alec responded and Magnus chuckled as he poured the coffee. 

“I’m fine. You know I can’t be broken.” Magnus reached up and grabbed a second cup for his husband. Alec nodded and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ neck before going back to his cooking prep. 

“Eggs good? Anything else?” Alec asked.

“Some toast please.” Magnus answered as he placed the pot down. Before he could grab the cups and take them to the table, he felt a liquid dripping from his hole. Magnus’ eyes widened in shock. The potion should have worn off by now. Maybe it was something else. Magnus quickly reached under the shirt and touched his hole, not caring that Alec was right across the room. He gathered whatever it was onto his fingers and brought his fingers up to look at them. It was indeed slick.

Magnus replayed the morning in his mind and he should have known it hadn’t worn off. He was still unusually warm but he had waved it off as a side effect. He felt empty, like he needed something inside of him and he was still horny but how could he not be after last night. “Oh…” Magnus let out a low moan as more slick spilled from him. He felt a wave of heat rolled over him, as if he’d just opened an oven door. Fuck, he needed Alec. 

“Al-Oh!” Magnus yelped as he turned around. Alec was already standing in front of him, sniffing the air. When he saw the shiny substance on Magnus’ fingers, he knew what he was smelling.

“You’re still in heat…” Alec stated and Magnus nodded. 

“Yeah, I didn’t thi-.” Magnus was cut off when Alec grabbed his hips, picking him up and placing him on the counter. One of the coffee cups fell over into the sink but the couple couldn’t be bothered to care. Magnus moaned as Alec mouthed at his neck and his hands worked at the buttons on the shirt. While Alec took care of his shirt, Magnus reached down and pulled Alec’s pajama pants down to free his cock. “Alexander…” Magnus whimpered as his need grew. He grabbed Alec’s cock and he was already hard, the heat clearly affecting him still. 

Alec pushed the shirt out of the way, hands sliding down Magnus’ torso to his hips. He gripped them tight before picking Magnus up again. Magnus felt light in his arms and he knew his strength rune wasn’t activated. It probably had something to do with Magnus’ heat magic, but he would question that later. He held onto Magnus with one hand and guided his cock to Magnus’ entrance before dropping him down on his cock. 

Magnus moaned loudly as Alec entered him, wrapping his arms tightly around Alec’s neck. He wasn’t afraid that Alec would drop him, but everything was so intense that he had to grab onto something and Alec was the only thing around. Magnus’ toes curled as Alec raised and dropped him on his cock. “Alexander, Alexander, Alec…” Magnus moaned his husband’s name as if it were some sacred chant. He could hear Alec swear but he mostly focused on their slapping skin and the wet gush of slick from his whole. All of a sudden, Magnus heard Alec out a loud growl and turned his head to look at him.

His eyes widened as Alec moved to pressed his forehead to Magnus’. Alec’s eyes glowed red and Magnus didn’t know what to make of this. Before he could say anything, Alec started to fuck him with wild abandonment. He had never been fucked like this before. Alec didn’t even go this hard or fast last night.

“Mine, mine, mate.” Alec grunted one or two words as he forced his cock deeper into Magnus. 

Magnus nodded but didn’t break eye contact with his husband. He could feel the base of Alec’s cock swell and even though Alec’s eyes were currently glowing red, the swelling still surprised him. Magnus felt his stomach tighten as Alec assaulted his prostate. “Fuck, cumming!” Magnus held onto Alec tighter as he tipped his head back, letting out a loud yell of Alec’s name as he came. His hole clenched tightly around Alec as his knot began to swell even more. It was only a few more seconds before Alec forced his knot inside of Magnus, locking them together as his cum flooded the warlock’s insides. Magnus wasn’t sure if he was having another orgasm or if he passed out but after Alec’s knot popped, his vision whited out and his body shook violently. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on Alec’s lap, the Inquisitor had apparently moved to sit down on a chair at the kitchen table. Magnus could still feel Alec’s knot nestled inside him, so he knew he wasn’t going anywhere for a while.

“Shit!” Magnus swore. He was still slightly shaking. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck, trying to get in control of himself before his magic made an unauthorized appearance. 

Alec’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. “Are you okay?” 

Magnus nodded, eyes still closed. “Yeah, I...I think I might be still cumming.” Magnus reasoned. His body was still shaking and he felt like he was floating.

“Me and you both.” Alec responded as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and brought him to his chest. He buried his head in Magnus’ neck as he felt his cock twitch out the last of the cum into Magnus. His hands rubbed at Magnus’ back, attempting to bring Magnus back to reality. It seemed to work because Magnus let out a groan and laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Supposed to be only 24 hours.” Magnus slurred and Alec raised his head to look at the clock on the wall.

“Hasn’t been 24 hours technically. We still have about an hour and...sixteen minutes left.” Alec answered before sliding his hand down Magnus’ back. “You think my knot will last long?” He wondered and Magnus didn’t answer. He just moaned and Alec chuckled before moving his hand to Magnus’ ass. 

"Your eyes were red." Magnus mentioned as Alec squeezed his ass cheeks.

"Red?" Alec questioned and Magnus nodded. 

"Glowing red...it was super hot." Magnus explained and Alec found himself smirking. "I think I sent you into a rut."

"Maybe...it didn't affect my vision." Alec explained as e massaged the cheeks before his finger found Magnus’ hole. He circled around the wet rim teasingly and felt Magnus shiver on his cock.

“Don’t.” Magnus whined and Alec stopped, pulling his finger away. Magnus huffed and raised his head to look at Alec, frowning at his husband. “Why did you stop?”

Alec gave Magnus a confused look. “Because you said so…” He answered and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t actually want you to stop.” Magnus stated as if Alec was supposed to know that.

“Then why did you say 'don’t'?” Alex questioned, still confused.

“Because.” Magnus started with an eye roll. “In the books the omegas are all coy and like ‘oh alpha, don’t, that’s too naughty’ and the alphas are all like ‘I know what you need, my omega’ and has their way with them.” Magnus explained, a dreamy look in his eyes. “It’s all very passionate and romantic.”

Alec stayed silent for a moment as he processed what his husband said. “...that sounds like rape to me.” He deadpanned and Magnus huffed.

“Whatever.” Magnus grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. A moment of silence passed between them before Alec spoke.

“...So do you want me to fuck you with my knot?” Alec questioned and Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulder. 

“Oh, by the devil, yes!”

Magnus was going to use every second of the hour and sixteen minutes they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. I am open to request and I will try to get to it as soon as possible.  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
